


Saviour

by StormFireGirl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Out of Character, Runaway, Starscream being Starscream, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormFireGirl/pseuds/StormFireGirl
Summary: Starscream ponders his meaning and does something uncanny of his character; saving someone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Getting the Point Across](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822547) by [ahunmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster). 



 

It was far too long of a day.

 

Everyone pissed him off again, calling him incompetent, an ass, a bitchy man, etc.

 

Okay, so he was a bit of a devious shrew. A devious... jealous, philandering, conniving shrew.

 

But why blame him? Out on the streets that's how you survived. Know the system, exploit the system. That was how he'd survived amongst the homeless, gangs and druggies with their dealers.

 

He glanced at his reflection. Clean cut, well dressed, smooth and sleek and rich; this is all one could ever ask for. He had it all.

 

So why did he feel like he had nothing?

 

He kept up appearances by being toxic. Fuck, he'd harassed Soundwave once because he had to defend his territory. As long as Megatron was using him, he had an anchor, a security line to all of this that he defended.

 

Now his boss was married to his secretary. It was over between them and suddenly his anchor was unstable. He promised him so much and Starscream tried. He was good, just... just no one ever knew his line of work. No one ever would.

 

It was the end of the day and the man got up, packing his things and listened to the happy chatter of the others who were also leaving. No one acknowledged him. That was just fine. Like he needed it from them.

 

He boarded the elevator down, ignoring the Friday night chatter. Of parties, bar diving, partners or kids to get home to, it wasn't relevant to him. He had no desire for the former unless he was desperate for a one-night stand.

 

Suddenly it occurred to him that maybe it wasn't a bad idea. Numb the emptiness by finding someone, anyone to take home and fuck/have the shit literally fucked out of him.

 

So he payed a bit of attention and the elevator docked in the car garage and he filed out with the others. He recognized names, and crossed them off a mental list. Don't go there, he decided.

 

Starscream walked over to his sleek car, a Porsche that he'd been able to afford with his salary. As he pulled out and drove off with a screech of tires, the man kept thinking.

 

Why waste time fucking someone who he wouldn't have seen again? Starscream wanted someone there constantly for him. To fuss over him, give him attention and...

 

He wanted what Megatron never gave him aside from temporary security and a good ass-fucking.

 

He pulled into the garage of his fancy apartment complex. It was a ritzy joint, something he also could afford well enough. His penthouse suite was, as usual empty. He dropped his things carelessly at the door. He wanted someone to rush up, instantly paying attention to him and fussing over him.

 

But he made people recoil with his attitude. It was wired in and he both didn't care and wanted it gone.

 

Taking off his jacket and loosening his tie, the man made himself a drink at his bar and then sat down next to the window, to watch the sunset as it illuminated his empty apartment in a melancholy light. Starscream sighed to himself, eyes focused outwards on Chicago's Skyscrapers and his eyelids drooped.

 

What was the point of his life when he had everything but wanted the one thing he couldn't have?

 

The sun finally set, leaving him in the darkness aside from the faint glow of the city lights. He needed air.

 

Changing into a silky v-neck shirt and stylish jeans and loafers, he styled his hair a bit and slipped his jacket back on before leaving with his cellphone.

 

The streets randomized between crowded and empty, and he found himself wandering aimlessly in between. It was a bit chilly out, and he wished he'd brought his gloves.

 

He looked at his reflection constantly as he passed, seeing a man that was alone. And maybe for the better should it stay that way.

 

But, as he walked down another and a little more deselect street, he froze. A young woman wearing a backpack was approaching him head on.

 

It wouldn't have bothered him normally, but her hair was messy, she was wearing a nightgown and unzipped winter coat and she was barefooted. Fuck. A homeless straggler was coming his way! It was too dark for her to have noticed him again, in between streetlights so he ducked into an alley to wait for her to pass. If she saw the pedigree of his clothes she'd beg him for money.

 

Then he heard the sobbing. At first he thought there was someone else in there with him, but after a few moments realized it was coming from the woman. Curiosity overcame him and he peeked out, seeing her in the streetlight now.

 

She was crying, and his heart clenched to see bruises on the visible parts of her skin. As well as a stab wound at her collarbone. She was messy but didn't have the greasy look homeless did. And she was walking with a limp, not like the druggies he'd seen in his lifetime.

 

Something overcame his instincts to just leave her alone. Some part of him compelled him to step out, in her path. He opened his mouth and hardly registered his own words.

 

"Excuse me miss?" The girl froze, seeing his silhouette. She was still shaking pretty badly. "Are you alright?"

 

No sooner did he ask did she gasp, "I need help! I need-... please! Help me!!!"

 

Starscream knew this was a bad idea. For all he knew she could mug him and then he'd lay bleeding on the sidewalk. But due to his experience he could tell she wasn't a druggy or homeless. Something was wrong.

 

"Can I call something for you?"

 

"A-ambulance... police please!!!" She begged, starting to cry again. "He's looking for me, he'll hurt me!!!"

 

Starscream got a little closer. "Who?"

 

"M-my boyfriend..."

 

All at once it made sense. He understood exactly what was going on, as he had known others who'd done this. Boyfriend got violent, they couldn't take it and ran away with nothing but the clothes on their back and whatever they could grab.

 

"Okay, I'll call." He said, dialling the number and noticed her feet were blue from the cold. Why was he doing this? Why was he helping her...? Maybe he just knew what it was like to be in situations like she was in. Maybe he wanted the satisfaction of doing something with his night to brag about on Monday-

 

She toppled over as his thumb hit the button. "Fuck." Starscream cursed and came up right beside her, checking on her. She didn't hit her head or passed out, but she looked exhausted.

 

He quickly informed dispatch of the situation and then, he did something again that he couldn't believe.

 

He took off his own jacket and wrapped it around her bare legs and feet to keep warm and pulled her close gently. "Everything is... going to be okay." Starscream choked out.

 

"Please, don't let him... him find me I can't go back I can't I-!"

 

"Hey, hey he's not. You're going to be okay."

 

He stayed with her until the flashing lights caused a comforting halo to light their surroundings.

 

The ambulance loaded her up, but as they did she looked at Starscream and smiled. "Thank you." She murmured, squeezing his hand as she was taken into the back.

 

He watched as an officer got in with her and they drove off. Shortly after he gave a statement and then, they too disappeared.

 

Starscream stayed there for a long moment and shivered. Damn. Maybe he shouldn't have given her his jacket!

 

____________

 

Work on Monday came and Starscream acted a bit differently. He hadn't told anyone what had happened, for what reason he didn't know.

 

It was the usual chore when the intercom beeped. " _Mr. Starscream_?" 

 

"Yes?"

 

_"There's a young woman here to see you. Something about a jacket?"_

 

His eyes widened. What the-? "Ah, yes. Sure. Send her in."

 

A few minutes later, the woman from Friday night entered. Her short hair was curled and cleaned, she wore a little eyeliner and had glasses. Plus, she was dressed pretty nicely and was carrying a jacket.

 

"It's you." He blurted out.

 

She nodded. "Uhm, yes. Here, I uh, I had it dry-cleaned. Thank you, again I mean."

 

He cleared his throat. "Don't worry about it-"

 

"He was two blocks away."

 

Starscream froze. "What?"

 

"My boyfriend was, out hunting for me. He was two blocks away when you found me and he... he was watching, waiting for you to leave. That's what the police told me. He was armed."

 

Starscream's mind reeled. There had been someone spying on them?! "I know the police didn't tell you anything, but, I want to. My boyfriend was keeping me hostage in our apartment for three days and... and I was scared. I moved to Chicago with him and I only found a job a few months ago. I didn't know the city. I thought... after I ran away I was going to freeze to death that night or worse and no one would help me. And, then a guardian angel happens along and, I'm alive. He was arrested and he's being charged." She smiled, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, just-! Thank you. Thank you so much for saving my life. If there's anything I could ever do for you, please ask. Here's my number."

 

She handed Starscream a strip of paper. "If you ever need anything, please just give me a call."

 

The man sputtered. "I don't even know your name-!"

 

"Nicole." She introduced herself. "I'd better let you get back to work. Have a nice day!" She said and hurried out before he could ask or say anything. 

 

He sat in the chair, stunned and confused and glanced down at the paper with the number. And finally, he stuffed it in his pocket.

 

Who knows? He may just see her again very, very soon.

 


End file.
